


Toys

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeger's Toys<br/>Business in the front, orgy in the back.<br/>Levi and Erwin are totally creeped out by this store they're forced to pass daily. On Halloween Erwin dares Levi to go in and the store goes from toy shop to what the actual fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my January story  
> 10 days early  
> Goes from light to dark real quick.  
> Like really quick

The son of the toy maker.

"That kid is weird." Erwin says as we walk pass Jaeger's Toys. I always feel a creepy vibe whenever I walk past this store. It makes the hairs on my neck stand straight up.

"I'm kind of interested in what kind of a store this is." I say. For a toy shop it really is dark and this depressive aura of death fills the air.

"Maybe one day you should go in there." Erwin says. I think for a moment.

"It's October 29th. In two days dare me to and I will." I say. On Halloween it's not like school is open anyway. I'll have nothing better to do.

"That's really scary." Erwin says as we turn the corner. We walk into our colleges parking lot, the leaves blowing freely as if they're trying to remind us that it's fall. "I heard that kid doesn't even go to school. He's about 15 years old, he should be in a high school somewhere." Erwin says.

"Okay that's pretty weird." I admit. In a couple of hours I'll have to see this kid. I see him everyday on my way to Economics. That kid, something isn't right about him. He looks so sorrowful like he's killed someone on accident. He doesn't even look me in the eye, I haven't said a word to him, but it's still sort of strange not to look someone in the eye while you're passing them even once.

Erwin and I are greeted by women as we enter the lobby. I roll my eyes and continue walking unlike Erwin who stops to engage these females. I walk inside of my dorm room that I share with Erwin, seems to be colder than usual in here. I collapse onto my bed and think for a moment. Where does that kid go after we cross each other? Does he go to the small restaurant that neighbors his store? Does he come into my college?

The last thought makes me shiver. That would be just too weird. Now that I think of it I've never seen that kid's whole face. He's always wearing a sweater with a really low hanging hood that covers the whole left, and bottom of his face. All in all, I've only seen this guy's right eye and nostril.

After a few minutes of relaxing, I get ready for economics. I grab my binder and pencil case and head out. In about twenty minutes Erwin will have to go to his class as well.

I walk into the lobby to find Erwin still talking to girls. I guess his prince-mode will last longer than usual today. I sigh as he looks up from his girls to wave me goodbye. As I open the front door I'm surprised at how much the temperature has changed. The wind seems to have picked up some force. I clutch my binder tightly against my body as the wind stirs up the papers inside.

I make it to Reiss Road and from a distance I can see the small store, "Jaeger's Toys." What kind of a place is that, I wonder. My feet, crunching the browning leaves on the sidewalk, the wind pushing my back and forcing me to walk faster, I press onward. I notice a dark figure coming towards me. It's him.

The wind blows leaves into my face and I quickly discard them. The figure becomes larger as it gets closer and closer. Then he's right in range he's so close I can feel the warmth from his body, his hood covering most of his face. The wind blows a strong gust causing more leaves of fall to whirl around on the ground and almost making me lose my binder. 

Another powerful blast of wind blows as the kid is passing me. He's tall I notice, for his shoulder is level with my nose. His hood flies off of his head and I take in the sight of his full face for the first time. His features are so erotic that I stop walking completely. I stare into his green eyes as my binder flies out of my hand and onto the ground, the papers flying everywhere.

"Shit." I say bending over to gather my papers before the wind spreads them over the block like it has previously. This used to happen all of the time when I was a freshman. I turn around and the kid untucks his hands from his pockets and squats to the ground helping me scoop up my papers. He gets on his hands and knees when the wind begins to blow harshly again, stopping as many papers as he can from blowing away. He crawls really close to me trying to stop a half sheet from blowing off and I am overwhelmed by his scent. It's like nothing I've ever smelled before, a mixture of clay and masculinity, a hint of soap, and something sweet.

His shoe touches my finger and I realize he's stood up. I look up from his shoes, to his legs, to his knees, to his thighs, to his groin, all the way up his stomach to his face. He pulls his hood back over his head with one hand and looks down at me with a smile as I stand up slowly. I bend over and pick my binder up and his foot hits mine. Why are we standing so close together?

"T-thanks." I whisper.

He hands my papers out to me. "Sorry I crumpled a few," he says as I reach forward to grab them. Our fingers touch briefly and a shock goes through my skin, oh how warm. "That's why you're supposed to put the papers inside of the rings or atleast the pockets." He says with another smile. Then he walks away.

"Wait!" I want to yell. But why? What would I even say to him, the son of the toy maker? How old did Erwin say he is again? I turn around to see where exactly he turns after we pass each other but he's already gone.

I sprint to my class. Today's lecture, I can't even focus. That kids face was just unexpectedly beautiful. His eyes were, what color? Green at first glance but when he smiled at me they became blue.

"... And do... You know why Levi?" The professor asks as I'm gazing out of the window. "Or are you not paying attention again?"

"Huh?" I ask and the class begins to laugh.

"Moving on..." The professor trails off.

-

When I open the door to the dorm Erwin is laying on my bed. "Off." I say and he grunts in response. I hate when he does this, I hate when he falls asleep on my bed.

-

"And you saw his whole face?" Erwin asks kicking a nature-made pile of leaves. A tingling starts in my lower stomach and I know it's because we're passing the store. I look up at the dusty old sign.

"Jaeger's Toys." Erwin says. I nod.

Tomorrow is Halloween, I'll finally walk into that store. Now that I have an excuse, I no longer need to find a way to naturally walk into a toy shop. Finally I can go in there, at last I can see inside of the place that gives me the chills. Why is my body so connected to this place? The feeling of being completely in the dark about a place I pass twice everyday, well it's exciting.

On my way to economics the wind is not blowing. I hold my binder with one hand. Last night I took the kids advice and I actually put my shit in the rings. For some reason I had the urge to show him. He passes me and there's that smell again.

"Hey thanks for yesterday." I say.

"Hm?" He says turning around. He removes his hood and looks up at me with a questionable smile.

"I'm Levi... My papers blew away yesterday..." I say looking into those eyes.

"Oh, you!" He shouts with a small smile.

"I was thanking you." I say.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"So... Wait!" I call as he's passing me. He turns to face me and I feel a heat rush to my cheeks. What is this feeling? I've never felt this fluttering in my stomach before, and when did the Earth start spinning?

I stumble backwards, as the dizziness affects my stability, then quickly catch my balance. He grabs my lower stomach and back briefly trying to steady me, and once I'm steady he releases.

"You okay?" He asks. "If you're dizzy you should have a seat." He says. "Need some water or something?" He asks. I stare at him like a deer in headlights and the areas of my body that he touched are sparkling.

"No. I don't want to cause you any trouble I just-"

"It's no trouble, really. You see, I live upstairs from Jaeger's Toys."

"Oh, you do?" I ask as if I don't know.

"But you knew that right?" He asks with a smile that chokes me. "Because you watch Eren." He says sweetly. I can't speak and if I could I wouldn't know what to say.

"Where do you go everyday?" I ask randomly.

"I'll tell you another time. You have a class to get to right?" He says putting his hood back on and walking away.

I watch him walk away and he turns the corner. One of his legs, he puts more weight on it. Is he wearing a cast?

I resume my walking. He knows that I watch him when he pasts by. How? I'm extremely subtle.

 

I open my dorm room and of course Erwin is asleep on my bed. Why does he do this? "Hey idiot? Get up!" I yell over him. He yawns and adjusts himself, flipping from his stomach to his back. I groan and walk to his bed. I feel like lately this bed has become mine.

 

-

 

"You're not dressing up?" Erwin whines.

"Of course not." I say with a frown. Why would I dress up? Dressing up is for kids seeking candy.

"Wow you have so much Halloween spirit." He says sarcastically. "It's almost ten o'clock and you still haven't gone to that toy shop. A few days ago you said you would go in there if I dared you to." He says.

"Yeah I know." I say. It is pretty late so I'm sure it will be dark out. That place creeps me out so much even in the light. "Are you going to that fucking party?" I exhale.

"Yeah, but I'll know if you went in there or not." Erwin says. He tries to touch my head but I dodge it.

Erwin waves me goodbye as I leave the dorm. I shiver as I walk through the loft. Pumpkins and shit, everywhere.

The breeze hits my arms like a bullet and I have to blame my prejudgement of thinking a long-sleeved shirt would be enough in this fall weather. I cross my arms over my hardening nipples and take a deep breath as I walk down the block. At least I had sense enough to wear jogging pants and my legs are protected from the harsh-biting wind. That familiar eerie feeling of death and oppression washes over me and I slow to a stop in front of Jaeger's Toys. Now am I going to have to break into this place? This is so fucking stupid. How can I get into a locked toy store?

I pull on the handle and to my surprise the door swings open. A little bell in front of the door sounds and a voice calls out. "Welcome to Jaeger's Toys." The voice says. It's him. It's that boy. Eren.

A shiver goes down my spine, not just because it's cold outside. I look around inside of the store and there's a dim light desperately trying to brighten the room. "Well, come in." He says. I take a step into the room and shudder as the door closes behind me. "I assume at this hour children's toys aren't what you are looking for. Am I correct?" He asks. His shoes click as he walks toward me but I can't see him. I don't even know where he's coming from. I'm... I'm scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon

I don't understand what he's saying. He walks to the middle of the room directly under the light and looks down over at me.

"Oh it's you." He says. "Happy Halloween." He continues.

"T-thanks." I say unsurely.

"So what brings you to a toy shop in the middle of the night?"

"I was dared to come in here." I say.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Why, were you afraid of coming in here or something?" He asks with a teasing tone.

"No, not at all. I just..." I trail off as I realize there is no excuse. "How old are you?" I ask.

He limps around to a cash register and sits behind it. I follow him and stand in front of him like a customer. "How old do I look?" He asks.

"Ten." I say crossing my arms.

"Really? Ten?" He asks with a laugh. "I'll be sixteen this year." He says looking into my eyes.

I break the eye contact. "That's good." I say. "Don't you have like... Parents or something?" I ask looking around.

"Well yeah but my father is overseas right now." He says. "So I'm watching the place."

"He left a fifteen year old in charge? That was pretty careless of him."  I say looking around. It doesn't look it from outside, but this place is pretty huge. It would be a nice store if there were better lighting.

"Basically. So now that you've conquered your fear, what will you do in here? It's not often that I receive male customers." He says leaning forward slightly.

"I'm not a customer and I wasn't scared." I say.

"Well then. If you're not a customer then you can leave. The dare was to come in here right? Not cause problems for the manager."

"Cause problems?" I ask.

"Thank you, come again." He says jumping off of his seat and limping back into the darkness. I accept that as my cue to leave. Did I offend him in some way? What was that all even about? The walk back is colder than the walk there. I'm so grateful when I get to the dorm. Erwin's not there which means I can finally sleep in my own bed.

I wake up and Erwin is sleeping next to me. I kick him in the side and he rolls off of the bed, crashing into the floor. "Levi!" He screams.

"Don't crawl in bed next to me." I say sitting up. "Shit," I curse scooting forward. I look at the time. I have another hour of sleep before I have to go to my first class. "Stay out of my fucking bed."

"You're in a pretty bad mood." Erwin says standing up. He's right I am, and I don't even know why.

My first class and second go well and I cringe as I pass that store. Then it's time for economics. I have to pass that store again but this time it's worse, because I have to see Eren. Today he isn't limping also his hoodie isn't on. This is my first time seeing this kid without a sweater and he looks nice.

"Hey Eren." I say as he passes me.

"Hey Levi." He replies. He stops walking and looks at me. "Your papers are in the rings. Good job." He says looking down at my binder.

I look down at my binder and nod. "Yeah." I say. I feel guilty about something... Like I should apologize.

"You should come by the store later. I'll show you some things." He says then he turns around and walks off.

"Okay!" I yell towards him.

As usual I don't pay attention in economics and I rush to Jaeger's Toys afterward. I cringe again as I open the door and walk inside.

"Hey Levi." He says.

"Hey." I say. I can see a whole lot more now that there is daylight. There are a lot of windows in which the sun is shining through. "It's pretty cold out there Eren, where's your sweater?" I ask.

"It's in the basement washing. I accidentally spilled some stuff on it." He says.

I nod as I stroll around, looking at the shelves with stuffed animals, wooden dolls, plastic dolls, and china. A small bottle catches my attention. I pick it up to read the label. "Chlor-ro-dyll. Chlorodyll?" I ask. "What's this." It's a bottle the size of my thumb.

"Oh that. That's nothing. My father uses that to speed up the drying of paint." He explains. I nod and begin to twist open the small cap. "Oh no. Don't do that. It has a really strong scent and it will get you really nauseous from even one sniff. My father fainted once, he brought it too close to his face." Eren warns.

I tighten the cap and sit it back on the counter. "Did I make you angry last night?" I ask out of the blue.

"You did... But I'm over it now." He says. He's so sweet. "You're so sweet." I felt it neccesary to say.

"Awwwe thanks, Levi." He replies. He walks over to me with a small limp. "See along this wall are my father's best works. People buy his china dolls out first when he makes a new batch. Eren walks a little bit more, me following him, and shows me the different kinds of dolls his father makes.

Now that there's lighting in here I can tell there is a back room. "... And that's pretty much it." Eren says.

"What about that back room?" I ask.

"You wouldn't really be interested." He says but his mood seems to change. I just shake it off. It's his store, if he doesn't want to talk about it, I'm not going to force him.

"So your dad left you in charge of all this?" I ask as he walks closer to me.

"Careful, this is where you messed up yesterday." He says. I back into one of the shelves as he keeps walking closer, my hands at their sides, nervously gripping the shelf. He stops when he's literally toe to toe with me then he reaches up. His chin and lips are in my face, then his chest and I look up to see what he's doing. Apparently there's a shelf over my head and he's grabbing something from it.

His body is so close to me, I have a desire to touch him that is so strong that my hands itch. His strong masculine scent is overpowering and I quietly sniff it in, it's so strong that even when he backs away I can still smell the clay, something sweet, and something else that is completely original. His scent is hypnotizing.

"This is my dad." He says trying to hand me a framed picture. He frowns down at me as he sees my hands tightly squeezing the shelf's edge.

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel paralyzed by something as simple as this boys scent? I feel like this is something I need to smell everyday. Why? Why is something I need so much attached to this boy? Why do I need this so much? I can't have this scent. This isn't something I can just carry around with me because it's not an object. It's another person's exclusive scent. These thoughts whirling around inside of my head, they infuriate me.

 "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I bark rudely.

"You don't sound fine." He says. His hand is still outstretched with the picture and I slap it out of his hand. I catch it before it hits the ground with my foot so it doesn't break and he is bewildered.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I say. I had to invite myself back. I had to let him know I'd be coming back so he'd expect me, because his scent, I can't get over it. I walk out of his store without another word.

As soon as I leave the building the scent is gone and I miss it. I lay awake in Erwin's bed yearning for the scent with every fiber in my body.

"Eren." I whisper. "Eren." I croon softly. It mentally and physically hurts to be without this scent. I curl up into a ball clutching my stomach and painfully fall asleep. So empty.

 

Today when I pass by the store I feel yearning instead of freaked out. In about two hours I'll be able to wallow in his scent and this time I won't get pissed off and leave. This time I'll stay as long as he let's me. I open the door and walk in, moaning in pleasure as soon as the scent returns to me. How long has it been since I last smelled this? Too long.

Eren walks down a set of stairs near that back room and comes to greet what he thinks is a customer. "Levi?" He asks in confusion. I nod. "I thought I made you mad or something yesterday." He says.

"I'm not mad."

He looks so relieved as he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I've never let anyone touch me, barely even Erwin. I don't like when people touch me... Usually. However this is fine. Eren can touch me as long as he harbors this scent.

I sniff his shirt and neck as I hesitantly wrap my arms around him. My hands go higher to his upper back as I pull his body into my face. That smell... He smells so good. I don't even care how loud my sniffing gets I just continue to take in the clay, the sweetness, and the masculinity.

He let's me go too soon and I release him from my grip. "You're my only friend Levi." He says with a genuine smile.

"Why don't you go to school?" I ask.

"My father teaches me."

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"He's overseas getting more material to make these." He says pointing behind me. I look around at the puppets and nod.

"He can't just find wood like out back or something?" I ask with a frown.

"Well no. We have a little left I could show you if you w-"

"Yes." I interrupt.

"Wait here." He says walking away.

I've never been more tempted in my life. What's in that back room? It's something he thinks I wouldn't be interested in, but saying that makes me interested. I simply stare at the door to the back room. Fuck it. I have to see. I start walking towards the door and abruptly stop as Eren approaches me with a huge bowl that requires two hands to carry it. He stops in front of me, leaning over a little so I can see what's in the bowl. There's a pasty looking brown substance. It kind of smells like Eren.

"What the hell is that?" I ask.

"It's melted wood and clay." He says.

It smells like Eren. "I'm no scientist but I don't think it's possible to melt wood." I say inhaling deeply. It smells just like him, more and more with every whiff.

"Well it's only something a toy maker and his son would understand ha ha ha ha." Eren says turning away from me. I smile as he begins to walk away and stick my foot right in front of his. My smile widens as he's falling to the floor but fades as that shit he's carrying flies over his head and spills onto my clothes. Some of it lands on the back of Eren's clothes but most of it lands on me.

Eren stands to his feet quickly. "I'm so sorry." He says.

"No, no it's fine." I say staring at my messy clothes. "It was my fault. I think you tripped over my foot." I say.

"I'm too careless. I'm sorry." He says.

I wipe some of the shit off of my arms. "Does this stain clothes?" I ask.

Eren's face gets red. "Yes it does if it's not washed away immediately. Also it will ruin your skin." He says looking at my arms. "Come with me." He says grabbing my arm.

He leads me to those stairs by the back room, and up them to a fresh looking door. He twists the knob and swings the door open. I walk inside and it's a little room. There's a bed, two nightstands on each side, and a dresser across from the bed. There's another door inside this room.

"That's the bathroom. Please give me your clothes. I'll run them to the washer." He says. "Again, I'm sorry." He says.

I go to his bathroom and start to disrobe. He closes the door behind me. "With the door closed how are you going to get my clothes?" I ask.

"Just throw them out here once you've finished undressing." He says with a shaky voice. The kid is so embarrassed.  I crack the door and throw my clothes out. "Thank you." He says picking them up.

"Eren." I call.

"Y-yes?" He answers.

"One more thing." I say as I throw my underwear out. They land on his face and I smile to myself as he blushes a dark red.

"T-thanks!" He yells and I hear him run out of the room.

I take like a twenty minute shower and then I'm out and drying off. I leave the bathroom with a towel around my waist and I sit on the edge of Eren's bed.

"Your clothes are in the dryer." He says as he walks into the room. He blushes when he sees me sitting on his bed.

"Hey Eren, is this where you sleep?" I ask stroking the soft blanket underneath me.

"Y-yes. You want something to wear while you wait?" He asks.

"Stop changing the subject." I say.

"I-I wasn't-"

"Yeah you were. I was talking about your bed." I explain.

"Okay." He says. "I-I'm going to take a shower now." He says.

"What about your clothes? Won't they get stained?" 

"My clothes are old. Don't worry about it." He says walking into the bathroom.

It takes about two minutes for me to realize that after he takes his shower his scent will be altered. That scent that I crave so much will be gone. I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I swing open the door just as Eren's stepping out of his pants.

"H-hey!" He shouts.

I grab his arm and lead him out of the bathroom. "What are you taking a shower for?" I ask taking in the sight of his almost naked body. He's so chiseled. "None of that shit got on your skin." I say.

He looks down at my hand around his arm. "It was just to make sure."

"That's a waste of water." I say throwing him towards his bed. As planned he falls  into his bed on his back slightly in the lower middle and I follow him to it. He crawls back against the headboard as I climb into the bed with him.

"W-what are you doing." he asks. I crawl towards him as he tries to back against his headboard even more and I lower my face to his neck and take in his scent again.

"Mmmmm." I run my fingers down his arms relishing the feeling of his smooth skin. I lower my face back to his quivering body and inhale.

"Do I smell good?" He asks with a shaky voice.

"So good." I say. I kneel as I drag him back to the middle of the bed. I grab the under sides of his knees and press his butt against my toweled crotch. I press my nose against his right leg and notice the miscoloration. It's a dark red and there's a long scar along the middle of it. "What happened here?" I ask stroking the skin.

"S-surgery." He answers. His eyes are shut tightly.

"And it hurts?" I ask.

"No."

"Sometimes I see you limping."

"It's.. It's a side affect of the surgery. It should be back healthy in a month or so."

"And this is why your dad homeschools you?" I ask and he nods. "Well don't worry. Now I'll make you feel all better." I say untying the towel, letting it fall off of my waist. I stroke my penis for a moment and I catch Eren watching me do it. "Want to watch?" I ask and he immediately averts his eyes. I finish stroking it to hardness as I smile as my nose catches a whiff of Eren's familiar scent. This is my craving.

 I curl my fingers underneath Eren's underwear. "No. Don't." He says. I drag them down his legs and I press his butt against my crotch again.

I lower my face down to his. "Don't be scared." I say before seizing his lips with my own. His lips are so soft and moist and it reminds me that this is the only person I have ever purposely touched. This is the only person I've ever let touch me. A fifteen year old with soft lips and a messed up leg is the only one who I've let into my personal space. I raise my hand to my mouth and suck on my first three fingers. "Don't be scared Eren." I whisper again. I stroke his clenched hole for a moment and he curls his toes. I lower my mouth to his again as I push in two fingers. He breaks free of the kiss and groans in pain. He grabs my wrist as I push them in further.

"Ah! Hah, hah, hah." He pants. "No more Levi." He says in exasperation.

"Shhh." I whisper as I slide in a third wet finger. It was already tight, now it's too tight. It can only be compared to trying to shove three fingers into the pinky part of an elastic glove.

He lifts his chin up, exposing his throat, and growls in pain. I thrust my fingers in him a few times and curl them upwards. I lick his throat as he lifts his chin even more, gasping in pleasure. I feel the goosebumps rising on his skin and I look down to his penis and it's slowly rising as well. With my free hand I grab it and tug at it a few times, while curling my fingers up stroking Eren's special spot.

"No! Not that!" He moans frantically and writhes beneath me as I give him a hand job and stroke his insides. "M-my stomach!" He yells. "Aaaah!" He shouts, his hand tightening on my wrist. I speed up my fingers inside of him along with the ones on his now completely hard dick. With one final shout of ecstasy he releases his load. Most of it slides down his penis onto my hand.

"How was that Eren?" I ask his quivering body. I bite his neck and then suck on it, leaving my mark.

"I'm hot." He whispers.

"You are." I agree pulling my fingers out of him. He sighs in relief. "Now that you've gotten off, it's my turn." I say and he shakes his head.

"No more." He says squirming under me.

"Be still." I say as I press my fingers, the ones wet from Eren's cum, against his hole and it quickly opens for them. I lubricate him with his own juices then pull my fingers out.

I open his legs wider and press my head against his hole. It opens up as I begin to push but not nearly enough for it to be a painless entry. Eren grabs my shoulder with one hand and the other pushes at my hip. "No. Wait." He says, his eyes foggy. I roughly push the head straight into him and he hollers in pain.

"Sorry." I say.

"Get out! It hurts!" He says.

"It will feel better soon." I say. His lips part and he starts breathing slowly and deeply through his mouth. As I push the rest of my legnth in, his mouth opens wider and wider and he holds his breath. "Breathe." I say looking into his eyes.

"I can't." He says. I grab his arm tightly and pull out a little, then bury myself back deep within Eren. He moans loudly. "Levi." He pants breathlessly.

"Eren." I say as I start a slow steady rhythm. "It hurts?" I ask and he nods immediately. "Then move your hips and it will feel way better."

"I-I can't." He says.

"Then don't complain." I say as I give him six consecutive hard, punishing thrusts. He gasps and his eyes are leaking. "Rebellious eyes." I say as I give him ten more crackling thrusts. He whimpers loudly after each one then he bites his lip. "Don't keep it in. If it hurts then I want to hear how much you're suffering." I say.

"It doesn't hurt." He lies.

I lower myself and rest my weight on my forearms so I'm in a planking position. I lean into him completely and give him at least twenty hard, deep, monstrous thrusts and he jerks forward with each one with a pitiful cry. I grab his arm again and grab his penis just as he cums in rough spurts and I feel my own release approaching. Eren is hypersensitive and every time I move inside of him or touch a different spot on him he moans as cum shoots in between my fingers. "Tell me when you've had enough and then I'll cum and release you." 

"I've had enough." He moans.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You don't sound sure to me." I say.

"Yes! Yes! Ahh! Levi!" He moans desperately, his hands clawing at his blankets.

"Okay then." I thrust deep into him and release my load. I grunt in exhaustion as I feel myself emptying the two and a half months of sexual tension into this kid and I collapse on top of him. "You might need that shower now." I say rolling off of him. He moans softly as my soft penis glides out of him. "Was that your first time?" I ask and he nods. "Are you happy that it was with your first friend?" I ask and he surprises me by nodding again.

He turns to face me. "Levi-"

"You look tired. Are you going to fall asleep?" I ask.

"I am really tired. And I feel like sleeping but Levi?" He asks with a yawn.

"Yeah."

"Do you love me? Is that why you wanted to do those things with me?" He asks.

My eyes widen, then soften as I run my hands through his hair. "Sure." I say. "Did it feel good?" I ask.

"No." He says honestly.

"Really?" I ask with a hint of guilt.

"Some parts of it felt really good but overall..." He says yawning again. "Overall it really hurt."

"I'm sorry." I say. I'm so stupid. Why was I so rough with him? I look at his arm that I was holding and there's literally a bruise for each of my fingers. Around his knees there are also a few bruises. I look at the mark I left on his neck then up at his face and his eyes flutter shut.

"Eren?" I call.

"Hm?"

"I like when you show me things." I say.

"Hm?" He repeats.

"Around this store. You seem so lively when you talk about things in this store and then you smile and that makes me happy." I say. The air smells like a mixture of sex and Eren's overpowering masculinity. To have such a masculine smell, I thought he might have been more... Well, masculine.

"Well, if you keep visiting I'll keep showing you things." He says.

I nod. "If I come back then you have to show me what's in that back room." I say.

He sighs deeply. "Okay." He says and I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like for real... I don't even know where I'm headed with this story.
> 
> Btw more noncon in this idfk

I had to stay at economics an hour extra, the big test is coming up and the last three classes I haven't really been paying attention. I stroke the material of Eren's sweater. He let me wear it today and I'm so happy. It smells like him And there's a little old handkerchief in the pocket that smells like him too.

I walk to Jaeger's Toys quickly. The temperature outside has dropped considerably in the last two hours. When I walk inside there's a new scent in here. It smells like straight up lady. What the hell is happening in here. I hear voices coming from the back room.

I slowly walk up to it, the voices getting louder.

"I don't know..." A woman's voice says.

"A lot of women your age like The Spin Doctor." Eren says. I crack open the door and my mouth hangs open as I see the pink walls and along the walls, toys are on shelves. These are no children's toys though, at all. One side of the wall is for toys, another side for oils, and another is for bondage and other fetishy things. Eren's holding a boxed vibrator with The Spin Doctor written in cursive on the box.

"Can I see it?" The woman asks.

"Sure." Eren says. He gently opens the box and shows her the pink toy. It's actually pretty long and quite thick. It doesn't appear to be plastic either. There's smooth rigdes on it for pleasure purposes and the end is shaped like the actual head of a penis but curved a bit into a hooked shape. "There's different settings on the way it moves too." Eren says clicking a button on the bottom of it. "Slow n' steady." He says as it begins to hum softly while moving in a slow rigid circle. "Passionate." He says clicking another button and the head of the toy spins a little bit faster. "Make me cum." He says clicking the dildo again. The hum gets louder as the dildo speeds up. "If you buy this model, Which is The Spin Doctor Delux it comes with a final setting. The Raging Bull." Eren says clicking another button. The hum is now as loud as Eren's voice was and the actions of the dildo can literally be compared to a bull's raging. It even switches directions every so often.

"Wow!" The woman says. She actually looks impressed.

"Personal favorite." Eren says and I gasp.

 "So yeah I'll take that one. Do you have anything I can get for my husband?" She asks.

"You mean like a masturbation sleeve? Or anal beads?" Eren asks.

"No." She says.

"A double ended dildo?" He asks.

"No... Something like-"

"Prostate massager?" Eren asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"We have the prostate pro." He says handing her the pink dildo and picking up the prostate pro and taking it out of the box. It's a straight blue dildo and the  hooks up almost in a 90 degree angle. "All this one does is vibrates. Oh if he's really into anal.." Eren says picking up a small but wide box. "Here's the Spherial." He says opening the box and showing her a fat ball. She touches it.

"It's hard." She says.

"Yeah. There's a string attached to it and a remote that goes with it. You shove the whole ball up his ass and then it will vibrate." Eren says.

"He's not into anal that much." The woman says and her and Eren both laugh. "How about a buttplug for him." She says.

"How thick?" Eren asks. "If he's not too serious about anal I recommend a one or a two." Eren says. "Stay away from three through five."

"I'll take a one." She says.

Eren rings her up in there, apparently there's two cash registers, and then they both come out. She squeaks when she sees me.

"You scared me." She says holding her heart.

"Levi?" Eren asks.

I wait to speak until the lady leaves. "Hey Eren." I say. I walk into the back room. "Dildos, buttplugs, vibrators, oil." I say as he limps into the room behind me. "Tell me Eren, which one of these do you want to try first?"

"H-huh?" He asks.

"I want to see you violate yourself with one of these tonight." I say.

"N-no. I won't do that." He says.

"You won't?" I ask. I slowly walk towards him as he limps out of the back room. I trap him in between my body and a shelf. I lean into him placing my hands on either side of him on the shelf. He's wincing with his eyes shut like he's afraid I'm going to hit him and his face is turned from me. "Are you afraid of me?" I ask.

"N-no." He says.

"Stop lying." I say.

"I-I'm not!" He yells.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that." I say.

He looks me in the eye with those rebellious eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." He says.

I'm impressed. I nod and back away from him. I sniff the sleeve of his sweater I'm wearing. "When do you want this back?" I ask.

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to keep it." He says.

"Well if you're giving me the choice then I'll keep it." I say.

"Levi." Eren blurts out. I frown over at him. "In two days I have to leave. I have to go to a craftsmen camp for a whole week so I'll be gone for almost eight days." Eren says.

It takes a minute for me to process what he said and it makes me angry. "You're not trying to get away from me are you?" I ask.

"No. I swear. It's my father's idea. I go to this camp every year." He explains.

"Yeah whatever Eren. Do what you want. I don't care." I say turning and walking towards the door.

"Levi! Wait! Why are you mad? I don't want to leave you." He says. I don't care though, I'm angry.

I storm into my dorm room and I don't care when I see Erwin in my bed. "Levi?" He calls wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Where were you last night?" He asks. I sigh deeply. "Who was she?" He asks.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"Oh so it wasn't a girl. Hmmm. Who do I know that isn't a girl that Levi would fuck. Oh is it... The kid who works at Jaeger's Toys?" He says in a tone that hints he already knew.

"Congratulations. Want a sticker?" I ask sarcastically.

"Give me details..." Erwin says sitting up.

"There's something about the way he smells. It like alters my brains ability to function. When I'm with him I think like a wild animal." I say.

"Don't tell me you had sex with a kid." Erwin says.

"Yeah actually, but I didn't mean to."

"Man you better be careful. You screwed up." Erwin says.

I sigh. "I know."

"Levi do you want to hear the whole truth? It might freak you out." Erwin says.

"Go ahead." I say laying back.

"The reason I sleep in your bed and stuff is because just like you, I've become obsessed with a scent. That scent is yours Levi."

I swallow the saliva in my mouth. "Idiot." I say closing my eyes. "I knew that."

-

I call into all of my classes sick and lay in bed all day. I just sniff the sleeves of the sweater I'm wearing. When Erwin comes into the dorm he doesn't ask me any questions he simply shakes his head and lays down in my bed.

"I don't know why you sleep in my bed for my scent. You've been in it so often it probably doesn't even smell like me any more." I say.

"He told me to tell you to wave him goodbye before he leaves tomorrow." Erwin says.

"Oh." I say.

-

I call in sick again today and lay in bed until six pm. I actually got up to pee and eat though today, but I've been returning to bed. At six-thirty I leave the dorm. I walk down the block and push open the doors of Jaeger's Toys. The force from me pushing open the door knocks a puppet over off of the shelf and it breaks.

"Fuck." I say as I walk over to it.

"Don't worry about it." Eren says rushing to it from somewhere. "It can be fixed." He says picking up the pieces.

"Eren. You didn't want to have sex with me?" I ask.

He frowns up at me. "Well yeah I did... I was surprised though..." He says. "And it all went pretty fast."

"And it hurt?" I ask as he sits the puppet and it's pieces back on the counter.

"I was making a big deal about that. It hurt a little but I was more surprised than hurt." He says.

"Well that's good." I say. "Look, I'm so sorry. I feel like I took you without your consent." I say.

"You did."

"I know but-"

"That's not even the point Levi. After we had started I basically gave you consent and anyway what's all this about. I already told you the reason I'm leaving." He says.

"But I thought if I told you I'm sorry, you'd change your mind about leaving." I say taking a step closer to him.

He tries to back up but trips over his own foot and falls on the floor. "So in o-other words you didn't really mean it when you said you were sorry."

"No. I meant it. But I only said it so you would stay." That smell lingers in the air. I can't deal with this. My rational thinking is becoming slimmer.

He quickly stands up and limps around me towards the door. Why is he leaving me?

"Where are you going Eren?" I ask taking another step closer to his limping figure.

"I'm not sure. Away from you right now because you're acting strange." He says limping towards the door. He gets his hand on the knob. I have to think quickly. He's going to leave me. If I don't do something, if I don't act now he's going to leave.

I look on the shelf and right next to the puppet is a small bottle. Why does that little body throw a light bulb into my head? Oh right! That's the chlorodyll. I sprint to it, whip out the handkerchief and pour some of it on it. Then I run to Eren as he's walking out of the door and I place the handkerchief over his nose and mouth. I drag his thrashing body back into his store and shut the door. I sit with my back against the door as I hold Eren's flailing body. His fighting slows to a stop and his fingers weakly try to pry the rag off of his nose and mouth. His watery eyes roll to the back of his head then shut. I remove the hanky from his face and check his pulse to make sure I haven't killed him. I don't feel anything for a moment and my blood thins, but after a moment I can feel the pulse and his chest begins to rise and fall. I stroke his beautiful face for a moment.

"Just stay with me Eren." I say.

Last week this kid used to creep me out so much and now I'm in a dark love with him. I feel like my rationale is submerged in water. It is trying to break free, trying to reach me, but I'm rejecting it. Why am I rejecting my own thoughts?

I pick Eren up and carry him to his room. I lay him on the bed and kiss his forehead. When he wakes up what if he tries to leave? He may not understand what's happening at first. He might not know that I'm the only thing he needs yet and he'll think I'm crazy and try to leave.

I run downstairs and lock the store up. I flip the window sign to closed as a woman and her child walk pass.

"Looks like it's that time of year again for that Jaeger kid to go to camp. That means seven days of mommy not getting her toys." The woman says.

"Mommies don't play with toys." The little girl says and her mother laughs.

Great. I thought those little walks that Eren takes, if he stopped taking them I thought it would look suspicious but it turns out people in the neighborhood knows he won't be around for about a week. That gives me a week to figure out what I'm going to do about Eren.

I need to contain Eren somehow until I have time to confess my feelings. There was some bondage in that back room. I run there and grab a bunch of shit from all over in there. I walk upstairs to Eren and strip him down to his underwear. I open a package of leather straps. I tie two of them to each of Eren's wrists, then tie the ends to the headboard. Then there are two straps for the thighs. I strap them to his thighs but I don't attach the other end to the bed. The other end is intended to be attached to the headboard to press his knees against his chest and expose his hole to me, but all of that can wait. I wouldn't want to sleep in a position like that.

I go back downstairs and attempt to fix that puppet I broke. After about thirty minutes I'm finally putting on the last piece. I go back upstairs and look around Eren's house. I find a kitchen and decide to make something for Eren. I make chicken noodle soup with crackers and I go back to the bed room. Eren's up. As I'm walking in he's pulling a wrist loose.

"What are you doing Eren?" I ask. I sit the food down on the nightstand and tie his hand back up.

"Levi what are you doing? Get me out of this." He says.

"After I explain some things to you." I say sitting next to him on the bed. "I love you. I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too." He says frantically. What's with his urgency?

"That's good. So-"

"Levi I'm going to miss my flight." He says.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"My flight. I'm going to miss it."

"I know." I say. "Are you hungry? All I have is soup. I'm not a chef." I say with a laugh. I pick up a cracker. "I have crackers too." I say.

"Levi. Let me go. Let me out of this. I'll see you in a week. It's just a week. I'll be back before you know it." Eren says nodding hysterically.

I crumple the cracker in my hand and Eren flinches. "If you loved me you wouldn't want to leave me." I say. That's common since. If he loves me so much he should devote his time to me not some camp.

"Levi you're acting crazy." He says with a look of concern.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." I say. I knew he wouldn't. If I hadn't tied him up he would've left.

"No no! I understand Levi. Relax. I understand." He says. Everything he says sounds so on edge like he's lying. Is all of this just a lie? Does he really love me?

"Oh! I fixed the puppet downstairs that I broke." I say. I laugh a little. "It was hard but I did it for you." I say. I stand up and walk over to Eren, stooping down to plant a kiss on his lips. It's like kissing a doll. His lips are as soft as I remember but they've never been so cold. "Eren, what's wrong?" I ask frowning in concern.

"Levi please," a tear rolls down his cheek. "Please let me go." He says. I wipe his tear.

"I thought you understood." I say. I'm so confused. Why does he want to be let go? He's with me, he loves me, he's with the one he loves so what's the problem?

"How can I understand you when you're acting bat-shit fucking crazy!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Crazy?" I ask. It takes me a moment to process what he said. "Well then, let us speak in a language you do understand." I say grabbing the other end of the leather strap that's around the middle of Eren's thigh. I hoist it up and tie it to the headboard.

"Levi?" He shouts. "No!" I walk around the bed and do it to his other leg too. "Levi please. What are you going to do?" He begs.

I pick a box up off of the floor and open it. I hold the pink figure to Eren's face. "Remember this Eren?" I ask.

His eyes widen. "No Levi! Anything but that!" He yells.

"I remember you saying The Spin Doctor Delux was your personal favorite." I say. I briefly sit the toy down as I rip his underwear off.

"What's the matter with you Levi?" Eren asks.

"Oh I picked you up a little something." I say. I reach down onto the floor and pick up a bottle off oily lubricant. I twist open the lid and pour oil all over his penis and hole. "Let's see how many times I can make you cum in an hour." I say picking up the other boxes off of the floor. "Which one do you want first? I ask. The Spin Doctor Delux, The Prostate Pro, the..." I read the short fat box. "The Spherial, or this buttplug?" I ask.

"None!" He yells. "Levi stop this. If you let me go now we can do this as soon as I get back." He says.

"So I guess you choose the Spherial." I say sitting down in between Eren's open legs. This ball is pretty thick, I doubt without preparation this can fit into Eren. I sink two fingers knuckle deep into Eren.

"HaaAAAH!" He yells then I stick in a third and he groans. I slowly thrust in and out of him and his angered groans become whimpers of pleasure.

"It feels good doesn't it?" I ask.

Eren looks down at me with ecstasy in his eyes. He's all mine now. He nods once and I continue to thrust my fingers into him. I grab his penis with my other hand and stroke it in rhythm with my fingers and Eren is lost to the sensation. His moans get louder and more urgent. "Now that you've tasted a penis you can't cum from this alone can you?" I ask him.

"S-stop."

"You don't really want me to stop do you?" I ask. Speeding up my movements. "So now I'll give you a choice Eren. Me or the toys?" I pause and wait for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

"N-neither!" He yells. "Levi, if you do this-"

"You'll hate me right?" I ask picking up The Spin Doctor. I turn it on to the lowest setting and I place it on his dick. He throws his head back and moans deeply. His legs toil the material keeping them restrained. 

"Ahh! Lev-i." He moans.

I shut the vibrator off. "Alright your hour begins now." I say. I press the toy against his hole and watch as it swallows it down to my fingers. Eren can't be quiet for even a second. "We'll start slow." I say turning it on to the lowest setting. As soon as it begins to vibrate Eren's penis jerks and begins to shoot down his stomach.

He shakes after his orgasm. "Take it out." He whines. I turn it to the next setting. The muffled buzzing leaks from Eren's hole and my eye begins to twitch. I push the switch all the way up.

"Raging bull, was it?" I say. This is that one setting that spins really fast and changes directions every so often and it's driving Eren up the wall. His moaning turns into screams of pleasure and his thighs quiver. He holds his breath as his penis jerks and then shoots again.

"S-stop- p-p-please!" Eren says with a shaky voice. I pull the plastic toy out of his shuddering figure. The sweat drips down his forehead.

I unzip my pants as Eren pants to catch his breath. "How many was that? Are you counting?" I ask. I stroke my hard penis. "Just a little." I whisper stroking Eren's cheek reassuringly. His eyes flutter open and he shakes his head.

"No! No! Levi, no more." He says.

I line myself up with his hole. "I know you're probably tired, and uncomfortable but i swear this is the last thing." I say as I bury myself inside of him.

"Hi- Ahh~ hurts!" He says. His dick jerks and I quickly grab it, allowing his seed to spurt in between my fingers.

"How many is that?" I ask.

"T-three." He whispers as his head falls back and to the side. I lean over to look at his sweaty face and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Eren?" I call.

"S-sorry." He says, his voice raspy.

"What's wrong?" I ask I grab both sides of his face with my oily hands and I tilt his head upwards.

"I'm tired. Play time... Is over." He says as his eyelids shut. My nostrils flare as the scent of Eren disappears. It's replaced by the smell of angry sex and unnatural oil. No, if the scent is gone, I can't reject my sanity.

 What have I done? I quickly pull out of Eren and stare at the crime scene on the bed. I run to the bathroom and grab a towel, frantically scrubbing the cum off of his stomach and oil off of his genitals. I slide the toys off of the bed and strip down to my underwear. Eren's eyes are mostly lidded but seeing the small white portion of his eyeballs freaks me out. I close his eyes and crawl into bed with him. Quickly, I untie his restraints cringing at the red welts around his thighs and wrists. He was really trying to get free? I thought he liked it, but how? How could I think that? My mind, it's as if I'm losing my mind and falling apart all at the same time. What happened to me? What is it about Eren that makes me act like this? His scent? It is but why? That I have no answer to. I'm in a dark love with someone I barely held a conversation with. That one night stand we had meant a lot to Eren and I and I shit all over him. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Stroking the warm flesh of his arm I realize he doesn't smell the same. His smell is the same but somehow extremely different and maybe it was I who changed that about him. Perhaps I'm smelling a mixture of Eren and myself. My eyelids feel heavy as I try to match my breathing with Eren's and then there's total darkness.

I wake up late, really late. Exactly how long have I been asleep? I snap up to a sitting position and look around. Eren's gone. I don't know what to feel. He left me alone. No, he wasn't leaving specifically because of me, he had somewhere to go. I have to stop thinking like this. Eren was right, I'm fucking crazy. He made me this way. He's so perfect. He pulled me into his world and now I've been consumed. What will be left of me? What will Erwin think. I put my clothes back on and I feel sick to my stomach when I see the pink dildo on the floor. It's broken, I wonder if he had broken it on purpose or accidentally stepped on it?

As I'm walking down the stairs I trip over my foot and sit on the floor bewildered. Why has Eren left me? Have I been in class recently? What's happening to me, it's as if I'm slipping into darkness. At some point my sanity will be unreachable. Get up. Why are you still on the floor. I look towards the door and the handkerchief and chlorodyll are still on the floor. Did I really? Something so cruel? But he deserved it didn't he? Because he left me, right? You can't say that you love someone and then try to leave them. Did he say he loves me?

"Levi?" Someone calls as they open the door. It's... Who is that again? "What are you doing here on the floor?" He asks approaching me. I back up until my back hits the last stair. He touches my shoulder and looks at me with concern.

"Don't touch me!" I scream clenching my eyes shut tightly.

"What the hells happened to you? It's like you're in your own world in thisWhat's wrong with you Levi?" He asks.

"Who are you?" I ask squinting up at him.

"Are you being serious right now? I'm fucking Erwin. I've been your friend for so long. That's it! We're leaving this store right now." He says grabbing my hand. Erwin? Oh that's right Erwin. My body feels weak as he pulls me to his feet.

"I don't want to leave." I say.

"No you're leaving. How long have you been in this store? All these thick fumes floating around in here are fucking with your head. I'm literally distressed right now." He says yanking me towards the door.

"No!" I scream trying to pull back. His grip leaves my hand to wrapped around my wrist as he throws open the door and tosses me out of it. I land on my butt on the sidewalk and the sun hurts my eyes. The scent... It's changed. I can smell... The sun... And the flowers. My head hurts so much. "Erwin?" I call as I look up at my angry friend.

"So... How are you feeling?" He asks his eyebrows unbending.

"My head-" I say.

"Come on." He says offering his hand.

I stand up slowly and follow him to our college. I lay down in his bed and stare at the ceiling. What's happened these past days? "Erwin?"

"Levi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Erwin asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"You've been in the moldy, dark toy shop way too long. That place has you all messed up." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot?"

"Obviously."

"No it's not obvious or even normal." He says. I frown. "You didn't know who I was at all. You were acting like a little frightened animal or something. It was the weirdest shit I've ever seen. Your eyes were all... Pupils huge because of how dark it is in there. You're not going back in there." Erwin says shaking his head in disgust.

"I was acting strange?" I ask with a frown.

"You were. It smells like mold in there and like clay or something." He says. "You know breathing mold is horrible for your mental and physical health."

"How do you know it's mold."

"That store recieves like two percent of sunlight in through a few windows and when it rains it goes straight through those old ceilings. That's probably why you turn into a freaking animal and that Eren freak talks to himself." Erwin says.

My eyebrows draw together. "Don't call him a freak."

"Maybe there's a reason you were so creeped out. Well maybe there's a reason we both were creeped out by that store. Walking in there changes a person." Erwin says followed by an awkward silence.

"It's melted wood... And clay." I say after a minute.

"What?" He asks looking at me like an absolute freak.

"That's the smell in there. Mold, clay, and melted wood." I explain sighing deeply.

"How the hell do you melt wood?" He asks.

I smile a little. "That's something only Eren and his father would understand."

"I see then.. Hey Levi?" Erwin asks.

"What?"

"It would be much healthier if you just dated me." He says. I sigh. "It's not like I live in a moldy toy shop. It's not like your mental state is one of the conditions." He says.

"Get some sleep Erwin." I say and he laughs gently.

 

Last night I had a dream of everything that happened the past couple days and I have a mixture of feelings. I feel bad for Eren first and foremost, I'm disgusted with myself for doing that shit to him, I feel bat shit crazy, and I really miss him. What the actual fuck was going through my head all this time. Did I really drug him and tie him up? Did I really force feed him his own toys? Oh yeah! That's right, there is an adult section in the back of that store.

"Erwin?" I ask as we pass the Jaeger's Toys. I flick my eyes to the store for a second then look forward. Since Eren's not here I've been able to focus more in my classes.

"I saw that." Erwin says referring to my eyes.

"What?" I ask playing stupid.

"You looked. You miss him. Where is he anyway?" He asks.

"He's gone for a week. At some camp thing." I say in my monotone voice. I feel like I haven't used this tone in a while.

"Feel like I haven't heard that voice in a while." He says punching my shoulder.

"Erwin I was so freaking gone." I blurt out.

"What?" He asks.

"Well, if you hadn't pulled me from that store, I'd... I'd-"

"Save the mush Levi." He says giving me a sincere smile and I actually can't help returning it. "What will you do after a week when he comes back? How will you two meet and stuff?" He asks.

"Well I'm definitely not going back inside there. Besides, I doubt he ever wants to see me again." I say lowering my face.

"Levi? What did you do?" He asks with an alarmed expression.

"Well," I say lowly. "The back room of Jaeger's Toys is for adult toys."

"Adult toys? What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You dumbass. What toys do adults fucking play with." I say.

"Oh my... Don't tell me you-"

"I did. I tied him up and I shoved a toy up his ass. I made him cum until he passed out." I say trying to mask the shame in my voice with anything.

"You didn't." Erwin says with disbelief, looking into my face looking for a sign that contradicts what I've said.

"I'm not lying." I admit.

He shakes his head as he backs away from me. "What the hell Levi? Next you're gonna tell me you drugged him, slipped something in his drink." He says.

"Actually... I put something over his nose and mouth." I say covering my face with my hands

"You're sick." Erwin says. I look up and he's crossed the street.


	5. Chapter 5

I watch Erwin walk away from me, he had never done that before. He's walking so fast too. Who am I kidding? If I were able to, I'd walk away from me too.

The rest of the week I just tiredly go to my classes. Erwin sleeps in his own bed and I actually miss smelling his scent in his bed. I sit up in the middle of the night and stare at Erwin's sleeping figure. He isn't sleeping, I can tell he isn't. He isn't breathing deeply and his back isn't rising and falling. He looks like a tense, uncomfortable robot. I bet his eyes are open and he can't bear the thought of sleeping in the same room as me. Is he scared?

Really, what have I done? What was I thinking? He limped away from me like the little fragile animal he is and like the disgusting predator I am, I drugged him and tied him up... Then I devoured him. I took everything from that kid. Why did I even do that? Because he was leaving, to go to camp. I thought he was purposely leaving me, trying to hurt me. Why on earth would I even think that though? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever- it's that fucking store. That store and all of it's chemicals. The chlorodyll, the melted wood, all those fumes. They do something to the brain. That must be it. I'm not going insane, it's just that building. It needs to be burned to the ground.

 Every night I hate myself more and more.

I wake up feeling like shit. Eren should be back at his little store now, but how could I face him? After all of that how could I face him? The last time I saw him I retracted an eleven inch vibrator from his anal passageway. I must have hurt him so bad.

I slowly trudge to the store. What am I even expecting? I'll apologize but what will that even prove? What will that solve? I look up at the sign. "Jaeger's Toys."

A short while ago I used to get the weirdest feeling just walking past this place, now it's as if everything has changed. I can no longer be afraid. Maybe what I've been scared of all this time was this happening. Somehow my subconscious must have known events like these were going to happen.

I twist the knob and slowly push the door open. When I walk inside I'm welcomed by that same sweet aroma. The smell of Eren.

I walk around the store, just the way it was before he left. "Eren." I whisper. Being in the dark in here alone is so creepy and I can feel the hairs on my neck erecting once more. A chill goes through my body as I walk towards the adult section.

I open the door and look around inside. The light is on but no one is in here. I shuffle my feet towards the stairs and I see a bag... This wasn't here before. My Eren, where are you?

I run up the stairs and open the door to his apartment. I look at him and sigh in relief. He doesn't look up at me when I come in so I slowly approach him. He looks so nice. Who comes back from camp in dress pants and a button down shirt? His hands are covering his eyes, is he crying? Oh no. I'd hate to see him crying.

How did we come this far? How did we get to this point? The kid I would pass every morning, I somehow got sexually involved with him.

I stand in front of him and I notice his legs are shaking. It makes me wonder if I'm the cause. "Welcome back Eren." I whisper in a low comforting tone.

"Levi, hello." He murmurs.

"Can I see your face?" I ask and I instantly frown at how weird that question was. I squat down in between his quivering knees and I grab each knee tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you again." I say. "I-I-I just don't know what's come over me." I say. "It's this store."

"You don't have to apologize." He says softly.

"Yes I do. Why are you shaking? Have you been shaking like this ever since-"

"No, my leg is getting worse." He says loudly. He removes his hands from over his face and I look into his green watery eyes.

"Really?" I ask quickly letting go of his knees.

"No not really. We're losing the store. The government is taking it away from us." Eren says dryly.

I look up at him in shock. The government is taking the store?

"Where are you going to live?" I ask standing and sitting beside him.

"They're only taking the bottom half." Eren says with a deep sigh.

"Your whole body is trembling because you have to cry. You have to let those emotions out." I say placing a hand on his back. A whiff of his scent flows into my nostrils and my thinking blacks out for a moment.

"But I don't want to cry in front of you." He says looking into my eyes. His are still watery.

"You can though. If you want to." I say. I rub the legnth of his back. I want to give him as much comfort as he needs so he can cry freely, without suppressing any emotions.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak... That you can dominate me." He says.

"I don't think you're weak. Crying doesn't make a man weak. If anything it let's me know the opposite. It let's me know that you are strong enough to cry. Crying reminds us that we are not psycotic, that we can still feel. People who don't cry are crazy." I say and I instantly remind myself of... Myself. Am  
I crazy.

"I'm not going-" Eren's voice is cut off as he tries to swallow his spit. I notice the water buildup in his eye double and I quickly pull his face into my chest. "To cry." He sobs, his voice muffled and unsteady. He wraps his arms around me and roughly grabs the fabric of my clothes as his body shudders by the storm of his tears.

I let him cry for a while.

 

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." I say rubbing his hair. "I love you. Those things I did to you... That wasn't showing love, that was horrific and it disgusts me every time I think about it." I say.

"Levi, will you stay here with me? For tonight." Eren asks looking up at me from my chest. I hesitate for a moment then I agree.

"In a few weeks I'm going to stop coming around here for a while because I'll have to study hard." I say kicking off my shoes and laying in Eren's bed. He kicks his shoes off dresses down to pajamas and slips in bed next to me. As he changed I noticed the purple bruises surrounding his butt and hips. I also notice his leg and although it's still quite dark, it looks a little better.

At night Eren's breathing is odd and he breathes in really deeply. He exhales sharply and quickly. That doesn't sound normal. I wonder... Is this somehow my fault? Did the chlorodyll harm his breathing?

That's too far fetched though right? There's no way...

In the middle of the night I wake up cold... Too cold and too uncomfortable. One side of my face is just buried in the pillow. Why is it so cold? I try to get up, I try to roll over but I can't. Sleep paralysis... But I can wiggle my toes and I can move my legs to some degree.

I'm not doubt laying on my stomach because my face is on the pillow but why isn't my stomach touching the bed? I squint down, looking towards my toes and all I can see is my knee. I flip my head around, it takes a lot of effort but I do it, and I look down. My other knee. I pull for my arms but they're in restraints. That's it! So there's straps around my wrist that are tied to the headboard and there are straps around my knees that itch, that are attached to the headboard as well.

"Eren!" I think I call. Nothing comes out. I'm just now noticing that I am gagged. My shouting for Eren turns into mumbles and groans of nothing.

"You woke up Levi." Eren's voice booms in the room. I can't see him in this position. "Finally." He adds.

I struggle in my restraints until I get an arm free. The free arm doesn't change or help anything... Except! I rip the gag out of my mouth and realize how sore my mouth is. "Eren what are you doing." I croak.

"You look so good from this position." He says and I infer that he's behind me. Something warm suddenly travels down my lower back, in between my legs, and down my thighs. I moan in surprise. "Don't worry, it's just oil. I warmed it for your liking." He says.

"Eren, Eren. Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm telling you I wasn't in my right mind." I say desperately. I shut my eyes tightly as I feel two fingers roughly twisted inside of me. My free hand clutches the sheets and I yell out as a third finger is slid in.

"Who says that I'm in my right mind? Who says that I've ever been?" He says. That's right! If this place makes me crazy and I only visit then he must be completely wrecked. "Awwwe man!" Eren says, excitement shining through his voice. "Levi's center is as tight as a drum." He says with a laugh. I grunt as he roughly shoves his fingers deep inside of me. "It's so hot in here too." He stirs my insides like cake batter.

"Eren, it's ripping." I moan.

"It's not, but it sure feels that way doesn't it?" He says trying to spread his fingers apart inside of me. I've never had anything up my ass before. It hurts so much. It feels so uncomfortable, my body feels too hot. "I knew that once I went in the bathroom to get this mirror that you'd wake up." Eren says. "Here this is for you." He says handing my free hand a hand mirror with his free hand.

I moan again loudly as more warm oil is poured directly onto my burning hole. "Eren!" I gasp.

"This stuff is nice. It loosens everything up nice and quickly." He says and I instantly feel his fingers deepen inside of me. I yell in agony. It hurts badly but... But it's starting to feel good. "You're enjoying yourself right?" Eren asks.

I hold the mirror up to my face and adjust it so I can see past my knee. I see Eren turn his fingers inside of me palm facing up, causing a splurt sound and a splatter of liquid. I feel a small painful ache in my groin. Eren looks into the mirror and smiles. That causes the small ache to become a massive one that spreads through my entire body. "I know that face." Eren says, still watching me through the mirror. He grabs my dick and squeezes the head as I explode. I feel as if all the liquid in my body is being drained in this moment. It hurts but it feels so good. This is unlike any feeling I've ever felt.

I unsquint my eyes and look back into the mirror just as Eren's pulling his fingers out of me. Webs of oil connect his fingers to my hole for a moment before they split apart and break. "It's big enough now." Eren says.

"E-Eren." I whisper. My voice, I can't recognize it. "Isn't this enough? This is kind of strange-" My talking is cut off by Eren's loud pants unzipping. I look back into the mirror and Eren's watching me again. He puts his finger, wet with my cum, up to his mouth.

"Shhh." He whispers leaving fluid on his lips as his finger returns to it's side. In the mirror I can see his eyes flick to my bottom. They're so focused on my hole. "It's like it's breathing." He says and I frown. "Open... Close... Open... Close." He says. I look into the mirror again and he's still watching it.

"Don't just watch it. Give it more. Give me more." I say under my breath.

"It's hungry." Eren says.

"Feed it." I whisper. As soon as the words leave my lips a large warmth is stretching me open. I drop the mirror and it shatters on the floor.

"Ugh! It's still too tight. Already I-I have to- I have to AAUUUH!" Eren says and he ejaculates inside of me.

Both of us pant in unison.

"Eren I-"

"Now after that," he interrupts.

"Wait there's more?" I shriek.

"Of course there's more." Eren says pulling out. I sigh in relief. "I have a few of your favorites here. Let's count how many times you cum Levi." Eren says and I hear something click, then the sound of a vibrator. The Spin Doctor. What other toys does he have back there?

"Eren! Eren! Wait! No! Aa-AAAH!" I yell as the plastic vibrating toy is pushed inside of me to the hilt.

 

I shiver in bed next to Eren. I'm under so many blankets that being nude shouldn't even make me cold. Eren's hand slides around my quivering waist in his sleep. I can't stop shaking. I came seven times, once for each of the toys he put inside of me. I slowly reach my hand towards my bottom. To pull the string to get this huge ball out of my ass. Eren said I had to sleep with it inside and I can't take it out until he wakes up in the morning so he can see how much it's stretched me out. How could he think I can sleep with this heavy piece of shit lodged up my ass?

I grab a hold of the string and slowly pull on it. I can feel the ball moving towards the exit and when it gets to the opening I moan as it stretches. I moan again as I pull the big oily ball out the rest of the way.

"Levi?" Eren's tired voice calls. A fingers is suddenly dipped into my hole and I gasp. "Where is it?" He asks feeling around for it inside of me.

"I took it out. I can't sleep." I say. I place the toy into his hand and he pulls his finger out of me.

"Stop shaking." He says.

"I can't you idiot." I bark back.

He chuckles softly and rolls me onto my back. "I'll take it out in the morning." He says pushing the ball back into my sore, quivering body.

"Mmmm! Hah hah hah." I grunt and pant as he tries to get it all the way in.

"You already used the whole bottle of oil." Eren says giving the ball a good shove before my anus finally swallows the ball up.

"I didn't tell you to put all those fucking toys inside of me!" I yell.

"But as much as you lie, I know you enjoyed The Spin Doctor." He says. He yawns and wraps his arm around my waist again.

I did enjoy The Spin Doctor.....

In the morning when Eren wakes up I get on my hands and knees on the bed, opening my legs farther apart. "I don't understand why you want to see so badly. Even I didn't go this far." I complain.

"Well you did break my puppet and my mirror... And you used a whole bottle of oil." Eren says crawling behind me. I roll my eyes.

I can feel my cheeks heat up as Eren softly yanks on the string. "Stop playing around." I say. What happened to the sweet Eren?

My legs haven't stopped shaking since last night. He slowly, painfully slow, he takes the ball out. I bite my lip to hold in my moans so I don't excite him.

"There, now you'll be ready the next time we do it. I could probably fit my whole hand in there." Eren says with a laugh.

"No!" I shout. I crawl off the bed and when I jump to my feet I fall on my butt.

"Hahahaha! That happened to me!" Eren giggles.

 

The next day after class I go back to "Jaeger's Toys." And the mood is different. Eren stands outside of the building and it seems like he's out of breath.

"Eren? What happened?" I ask.

"I set Jaeger's Toys on fire. After the first floor burned I put it out." He says. "I'm not just handing over dad's place to the government." Eren says.

Wow he's crazy. I see his point but... Crazy.

I guess the fact that this store will no longer exist is good. This store that I've passed so many times and felt so uneasy around is finally leaving. Is that a good thing? Yes, the one I want will still be upstairs.

All the chemicals in that store... They were really unhealthy. They did things to the brain.

After all my testing I came to the new restaurant that Eren lives above to see him. When I get there he's already waiting for me.

"Hey Levi!" He yells excitedly. He pulls me into a tight hug when I get in touching range. He's back to his normal teen self.

Those walks he took probably weren't for his leg at all.... He left to get away from those chemicals....

"Hey baby." I say and he kisses me on the lips.

I'm glad we can start a somewhat healthy relationship now that that store has been transformed. "So my father made a Jaeger's Toys on the other side of town." Eren says grabbing my hand.

"Really?" I ask looking into his eyes urgently.

"I'm not going anywhere though." He says and I sigh and nod.

"Good." I say.

"Good." He repeats. "So tomorrow I start school, which means I won't be around that much in the morning." He says and I nod. He let's go of my hand.

"That's good." I say.

"See you later." I he says.

"Thanks for walking me to class again." I say waving at him as he returns down the block.

"Hey." A familiar voice says. A hand comes down on my shoulder. I turn around to see a smiling Erwin.

"Hey." I say.

"So I wanted to apologize. I heard about the chemicals and stuff and I feel really bad..." Erwin says.

"... It's okay. I get it. I did some fucked up things. And it's hard to look past-" Erwin pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you, best friend. I was kind of jealous of Eren and you. I thought you would forget about me." He says.

My widened eyes slowly soften and I wrap my arms around Erwin. "So you ignore and avoid me? That's stupid." I say.

"Hey that kid... Eren." Erwin says breaking the hug. "What happened to his toy shop?" Erwin asks.

"It's a long story." I say and we walk into class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending sucks omg  
> ;-;


End file.
